Absolute pain
by SoulDewLatias
Summary: A depressed Flygon and Absol share their sad stories. T to me safe.


A/N: My weekly oneshot is here! dang, juggling a oneshot and a chapter of a story is difficult. So please, do expect delays once in a while. Oneshots every Wednesday. Chapter every Saturday. Dunno why, but I've always thought of Flygons as furry creatures.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Murder.

Those words haunted my mind as I awkwardly walk-waddled through route 120. The cold rain splashed on my face, tickling the dry bloodstained fur on my cheek, soaking my furry body and small handbag in the moistness. Everything was green, rather than having a red tint on it. I had my protective lenses open, as I had no need for them at the moment. This rain and lack of red reminded me of something I still hadn't forgotten. How could I have forgotten? I could still see the pain on her face, I could still remember how I felt, I could still remember the creature that caused both of us this, I looked into the memory.

And I saw me...

"Leave us!" My head rang with the echo of the statement.

"I never want to see your face again!" I clenched my eyes, the memory flashed in my head.

"We don't want any part of you!" My head hurt, pain pulsing throughout my body.

I looked at my bag, It was my only piece of _her_ with me. She gave each of us one to carry berries in whenever we got hungry. I only had two sitrus berries left. I had to get some more.

Forgetting was impossible. My actions still imprinted in my eyes. My teams eyes. Her eyes. I was an outcast from all of the others. Even my best friend Leia, the Luxray couldn't have possibly forgiven me for this. I was forced to leave, whatever happened to me, they didn't care. So why should I care for theirs?

I might never know why, but, I still wanted them safe. No matter how much they hated me, I cared for them. I felt rain on my face. Or was I crying? More of it fell, moistening my golden optic orbs. My friends have abandoned me, I hate myself for what I have done, and I couldn't ask _her_ for help.

PMZPMZPMZ

Someone's POV

Hunger.

Weakness.

Death.

Those were the only words in my mind as I wandered through the tall, wet grass. They pulsed throughout my brain, never ceasing their torture. My head hurt with each echo of those three words. Never letting me forget the pain. I couldn't possibly forget. Four years, three words, two died, one survived.

"Go!" Tears escaped my eyes.

"I don't want to leave you!" I let out a sob.

"Go!" The memory shouted again.

My stomach growled, ready to digest itself in order to keep full. I hadn't eaten in two weeks. My stamina was unhealthily low, that I could barely walk. Every time I try to find some berries to eat, I find that the tree had been picked clean from all of its fruit.

My fur was sopping wet from this rain, cooling my body to the point that I thought I would freeze. My shivering body couldn't take much more of this. But I had to survive. I was the last of my family, so I had to. For them. I continued looking for something to eat. Mightyenas were too intimidating, oddish could hide too well, as could kekleons. Not to mention I didn't have the strength.

Just then I heard something in the opening in the patch if grass I was in. I carefully sneaked towards the rustling, my body was covered in tall grass, hiding me perfectly.

I peeked into the clearance and couldn't believe what I saw. There was a Flygon, holding a small baggage.

My stomach growled, mixing hunger into my hatred for the dragon. He had the right to just waltz over here, with a bag full of food keeping him all plump and fat, after what his kind did to my family. While I just had to stand here, alone sad, and hungry.

My stomach rumbled again, more violently this time, reminding me of its existence. I had to eat something, but that Flygon was much too big! But, I was going to die of starvation anyways, so either way, I was gonna die! I prepared my footing, no matter how tired I was, I had to do this. I then ran at top speed, hunger and hatred fueled my adrenaline. I got ready to slash the dragon with my horn. I did a leap to get at the neck.

PMZPMZPMZ

Third person

The Flygon turned his head around at the sudden running noise and saw an Absol jump, its horn forward. He instinctively grabbed the dog at the waist, the scythe like horn half an inch from his neck. The dog continued to force its head down onto his neck. The Flygon threw the Absol across the clearance as a sharp yip was heard at the sudden jostling. The dog landed on it's side, pain pulsed throughout it's body. She recovered slowly, and it ran back at the Flygon. The dragon flew up into the air, dodging her tackle and she tumbled on the ground. She swore as she lay on her side in pain. She couldn't fight anymore. She was going to die here, by the claws of a Flygon.

Just like the others.

"I'm sorry, brother..." She whimpered as the dragon walked over to her. "I-I wasn't strong enough..." The Flygon was now right at her side. The white dog flinched as it moved its claw, expecting pain that would end her life.

"Hey, are you okay?" Said a masculine voice. The dog looked back up at the dragon, who had his claw calmly placed on her side. "You look starved," he said, pulling a sitrus berry out of his bag. The Absol was skeptical, but took the fruit in her paws anyways. She slowly took a bite, moaning at the taste. Anything probably would have tasted good, considering how long it was since she last ate.

"Thanks..." She said quietly, not sure what to say. "Y-You didn't kill me..."

"Yeah, why would I have?" The dragon asked, sitting down next to the fallen Absol.

"Well, I _did_ try to slit your throat." She replied, a small smile on her face.

The Flygon lightly chuckled, "Yup, I guess that's a valid reason. Would you rather I _did _kill you?"

"Umm... No thank you," The white dog replied, getting up to a sitting position.

"Heh, you're a funny one. My name's Felix." The dragon introduced himself.

"What's a name?" The Absol asked, curiosity in its sparkling red eyes.

"Oh, um, a name is a different thing to call you," Felix explained the best he could. "Like, I'm a Flygon, but others call me Felix."

"Umm..." The Absol was trying to understand the new concept. "Alright, then I guess my...name...is Alexis." She conjured up, thinking of the first thing to pop into her head.

"Pretty well done for being put on the spot like that," Felix said, his claws lightly tapping his knee. "You're a quick thinker," he threw the other Sitrus berry to her for her consumption, she clearly needed it more than he.

She said no retort and she took a bite out of the fruit, like a vampire on their next victim. "So what's a Flygon doing around here?" She asked.

"I started exploring the world after I was kicked out of my group," Felix simply said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why would you get kicked out of your pack?" Alexis asked, taking another bite of her fruit.

"I'd rather not say," Felix said, looking down at his wet bag.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to comfort you." Alexis consoled, nuzzling her head into his neck. She took a liking to him quickly, Felix seemed trustworthy.

"Well..."

-Flashback-

"Alright, Felix, you're doing great so far!" A female trainer yelled out in praise, they were on the champion's final pokèmon. "Now use earthquake!" The trainer hollered again, expecting to win at any moment now. The ground shook violently from Felix's excitement. One of the supporting pillars fell, crashing on the wall, and the roof gave out. Everyone managed to get to safety.

All except one.

The ground stopped shaking as Felix flew over to his trainer. A large chunk of the ceiling had fallen on top of her, squeezing her organs.

"F-Felix..." Was all she muttered, her eyes tearing up. Her head fell into the rubble that lay on the ground, her beautiful emerald green eyed still half open. Felix wrapped her in an embrace, and tears streamed down his face. She couldn't be...

But she was.

Felix got up, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He forcefully pulled the chunk of ceiling off of her, throwing it out the window with a scream of rage and sadness. He picked up his trainer and balanced her on his back, holding her in place with his claws. His wings started to sing in a minor key as he buzzed off, not looking back at the damage he'd caused.

He landed on the shore of Ever Grande city. He released all of his allies, explaining the whole situation, except for who was responsible.

"Who caused this to happen?" Xavier, the Zangoose asked, sadness and anger in his voice. Felix couldn't do anything but look down at the fallen trainer.

"Y-You!?" Leia exclaimed, her volume louder than she had ever yelled before. Her eyes were pouring from her new rage at her best friend.

"L-Leia," Felix began. "I-I didn't-"

"Go! Leave us!" The Luxray interrupted. "I never want to see your face again!" she threw Felix's handbag on the ground in front of him. "Take this with you! We don't want any part of you!"

"Leia..." Felix calmly placed a claw on her cheek.

Leia clawed Felix across the face. "Get the hell away! You disgust me! Just leave us!" Felix held his claw up to where she hit him, he pulled back and saw his claw dripping deep red blood. Felix clenched his clean claw on the handle on his bag, and he flew off, never looking back. Never seeing his friends again.

-End Flashback-

"I-I'm so sorry..." Alexis said, her head on Felix's side.

"Don't be," Felix said lowly. "It was my fault, I'm the one who's sorry... I wish I could redo that moment."

Alexis licked his dry bloodstained cheek. "We all have those moments..." She consoled, rubbing her head against his chest.

"What's yours?" Felix asked innocently.

"Mine... You won't like..." Alexis said, trying to protect the emotions of her newfound friend.

"I promise I won't get mad," he said, patting her on the back.

-Flashback-

Alexis was wandering around the tree village. She was only 12 when this happened... And she thought she could handle death, but she was wrong.

One day, everything was normal, everyone was conversing with one another, sharing laughs and stories, when there was a pack of invaders.

Flygons.

What were they doing around here was never found out, but murder was in all of their eyes. They were driven by wanting to hear the screams, the crying, to taste the blood. They all charged in, clawing at anything in sight. Many Absols were clawed open and lying on the ground, dark red oozing from their sides. Alexis ran to her older brother, hugging at his side.

"Sis, go!" Her brother exclaimed.

"I don't want to leave you!" Alexis retorted, tears of fear in her eyes.

"You need to go to the safe place! The other Absols will be there!" her older brother yelled, demand in his voice."

"But- but-"

"Go!"

Alexis sprinted off, deciding that dealing with this wasn't worth the time. She looked behind her, and saw her brother fighting off two Flygons. She managed to see that he cut one of them in the kidney. She tripped over a root that poked from the ground. She recovered quickly and continued running. From all of the screams, there was one distinct cry. She couldn't have mistaken it.

She stopped running and looked behind her, and saw the Flygon that was fighting him. And there was something white in its mouth. She sprinted away, tears flowing down her face as she ran in the pack of Absols. She sped up, trying to get away from the chaos as fast as possible.

Seconds felt like hours until she reached the safe spot. She was panting heavily between sniffles as she walked into the cave. Her brother was gone, her parents died the previous year from a trainer, and now all that she could do was wait for the arrival of her sister. Several days had passed before they had a report on which village members were gone. Alexis was approached personally.

"Your sister..." the elder began, "Was found in her bed, no outside damages were done to her, except for some bruises."

A Smile spread across Alexis' face. "But, under closer examination, we have concluded that she was raped... To death."

Alexis gave out a gasp, all of her family... Was gone... She clenched her eyes together, her tears pouring out. She sprinted out of the cave, never wanting to return, never to be reminded again. This memory haunted her for the next four years of her life.

-End Flashback-

Felix sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. His own kind...murdered her family, her friends... "I..." was all that emitted from his mouth. How could she have taken a liking to him so quickly? "Was that why you tried to kill me?" He finally said, his voice crackling.

"Well, that and I was hungry." Alexis replied, contemplating whether or not to smile. "You could have probably fed me for two weeks," She said jokingly, biting in his arm.

"H-How did you come to like me so easily?" Felix asked, pulling his arm away gently.

"Well, I dunno..." Alexis replied. "Maybe it was fate that twisted my emotions so that I could meet you."

"Maybe..." Felix said quietly. Alexis looked up at him, and moved her head forward. Felix leaned closer, their snouts now centimeters apart.

"Brendan, use flame kick!" They looked to the side and saw a trainer fighting an Oddish with a Blaziken. The Oddish fainted quickly, as the force of the tackle flew it a few feet. Felix and Alexis got up, readying themselves for a fight. The trainer looked over in their direction, and saw them. It was sorta hard to miss a 6 foot tall dragon.

"A Flygon and an Absol?" the trainer said, scratching his head, "Now you don't see that every day. Blaziken, use blaze kick!" The fire bird didn't hesitate as it ran towards Alexis. Alexis closed her eyes, expecting pain to pulse throughout her body, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Felix, grabbing the Blaziken's leg. Felix pulled forward forcefully, having the Blaziken fall on its head.

The bird-like creature quickly recovered, kicking Felix away powerfully. Felix stumbled back a few steps, regaining his balance. He looked up and saw the Blaziken coming in for another kick. Felix quickly dodged to his left as the Blaziken flew past him, landing on the ground forcefully. The bird looked behind itself. Felix slashed the Blaziken across the face, and the bird fainted.

"Crap, that was my last pokèmon, Brendan, come back!" The fire bird took into the form of a gas as it got sucked back into the ultra ball. The trainer left, grumbling at his loss.

"Wow, that wa-" Felix was cut off by something squeezing him. He looked at the white furred animal, her face buried in his chest. He flinched, then hugged her back.

"Thanks..." Alexis said softly, turning her head to the side to be heard clearly.

"For what?" Felix responded. "It wasn't hard to take it out."

"Well, I'm starved and weak, that Blaziken probably would have killed me if you hadn't protected me..." Alexis responded with a smile.

"Well, then. You're welcome," Felix responded. "I'm glad I could h-" he was interrupted once more by something warm on his lips. His head jerked back slightly, his eyes focused on the Absol. He accepted the kiss, turning his head slightly right. He pulled away, his golden eyes looking through her red ones.

"You know..." Felix began, "I could probably use a partner to accompany me in my travels around the world. Want to come with me? To see the sights, to meet new creatures?"

Alexis smiled, a full on one, rather than her smirks. "I would love to."

"Hop on!" Felix turned his back to her, spreading out his wings. The Absol hopped on, her legs at his sides, trying to keep her balance. "And we're off!" Felix exclaimed, flapping his singing wings. They harmonized with each other, playing a somewhat happy tune as they buzzed.

Alexis squealed with delight at how the wind felt on her face. The feeling of freedom there was on his back. "This is amazing!" Felix didn't respond, but only smirked as he did a quick bank to the right, jolting her with excitement. He quickly calmed down his flying, letting Alexis regain her composure. She looked down on all of the other pokèmon, seemingly insignificant multicolored ants. She then laid her head down on Felix's shoulder, licking his bloodstained cheek once more.

"You should really get that cleaned off." Alexis commented in a low voice. Felix let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." He responded, eyes forward. Alexis smiled at him.

"I love you, Felix." Alexis whispered.

"Same here Alexis" He replied, in a voice just as soft.

For the first time, they both forgot.

A/N: Eh, Eh, how was it? Hope it was good! This was about my two faaavorite pokèmon.

Once more, constructive criticism, no flames, unless you're a Charizard.

Just barely made this 3000 words!


End file.
